Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to technical field of automatic control, and in particular to a method and an apparatus for detecting and classifying an active matrix organic light emitting diode panel.
Description of the Related Art
An active matrix organic light emitting diode panel (AMOLED) is called as the next generation display technology and has characteristics such as rapid response speed, high contrast, wide view of field. An electrical detection, as a trailing end process of AMOLED production, has significant effects on quality of products and analysis of defects at a front end process.
The conventional lighting detection method mainly depends on manpower. In the method, the AMOLED is observed by operators after it is lighted. In this way, great manpower will be necessary in a large scale production and the detection results tend to be affected subjectively by the operators, and in addition, excessive use of eyes may cause damage to the vision of operators such that the speed of detection and classification may be reduced and the accuracy may become poor.